Dear Bella
by saddestangel15
Summary: Bella is John's best friend, they write to each other and write a song together. Bella used to be different when she lived in Phoenix. Characters are a little occ
1. summary

Summary

John and Bella met when Bella was five and John and her became attached.

Bella used to play soccer and surf, she quit when she moved to Forks. Bella met Savannah and she moved to Forks after Savannah's wedding. Bella is the only person who John keeps in touch with. Takes place during New moon. John returns after Edward leaves and they befriend Jacob Black.


	2. introduction

Bella point of view

I miss John. I miss him more than ever now with the Cullen's gone. It's been three months since they left. Edward was the last to go, since he still had to break my heart. I knew it had been too good to be true, but I had thought Alice was my best friend. I meant nothing to Edward; it was easy to abandon me with no second thought. I still have nightmares of him leaving me.

Flashback: _Edward had been acting cold and distant towards me since my birthday disaster. All through class he ignored me unless it was to whisper the answers when I was called on. I planned on confronting him after school, but he beat me to it. He was standing against my truck, with my favorite crooked smile, but it didn't reach his eyes._

"_Hey, this is a surprise."_

"_What? I can't wait for my girlfriend by her car?" He was trying to break the awkward atmosphere. "Of course you can, it's just you've been acting strange lately." _

"_Bella, you're absurd. But I was wondering if you mind if I went to your house right now?"_

"_No, of course not, but I have to stop by the post office first. You can wait for me at my house if you want." I had a set of photos to send to Renee and a letter for John._

"_I can stop by the post office and still beat you there. You really should look into buying a faster and safer car, you wouldn't want that truck of yours to leave you stranded." I was considering a new vehicle, it was a beautiful red motorcycle, almost like the one I had in phoenix._

_I gave him the letters and got into my truck, he didn't even give me a kiss. On the way home I thought of how horrible it would have been if all the Cullen's had left without me. Don't get me wrong I miss Alice like crazy; she was the only person I could truly talk to without having to lie about my vampire boyfriend._

_As expected, Edward was waiting on my drive-way, but the Volvo was nowhere in sight. Being the true gentlemen he was, he opened my door for me and grabbed my book bag, but only to put it on my seat which was weird. "Come Bella, let's take a walk." He didn't wait for an answer before he began to pull me towards the forest behind my house. He stopped walking once the house was out of sight._

"_Bella, we're leaving."_

"_Wait. What? Can't you wait another year?" I had to plan on how I was going to leave Charlie._

"_No, it can't wait. We have stayed here for too long, Carlisle can barely pass for his early 30's anymore."_

"_Okay, at least give me a couple of days to leave Charlie and get my stuff to…." He cut me off before I could finish and I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what he had to say._

"_You don't understand Bella. _

_When I said we, I meant me and my family only. You can't come with us."_

"_What? Why not?" was he really planning on having a long distance relationship? _

"_I don't want you to come with me. I'm tired of playing human, I never meant to let it go this far."_

"_You…don't…want me?" _

"_No. I don't. The rest of my family has already left. I only stayed behind to inform you. We really never meant to hurt you, but we couldn't take the chance of you spilling our secret and it was the only way to make sure. We're sorry Bella but I promise you'll never have to see us ever again after today."_

_I tried my hardest not to cry. I didn't want to look even more pathetic than I already was. He didn't want me; they were just keeping a close. I knew someone as good looking as him would never talk to people like._

"_Okay. If that is what you want."_

"_It is. Before I leave I want you to make me a promise, well more to Charlie."_

"_It depends on what it is." I wasn't going to promise him just anything without knowing first._

"_It's nothing bad. I want you to promise to me you won't do anything reckless. Keep yourself safe and out of danger." I wonder if that includes riding motorcycles._

"_I promise." It was barely a whisper but I knew he heard. I felt his cool lips on my forehead and a gust of cool wind. When I brought my head up, he had already left. I was too frozen in shock to move, I felt my legs give out and I finally fell into the relief of tears that I had been holding in._

_I don't remember how much time had passed; I just lay on the ground. I didn't have any strength in me. I saw a dark figure approaching me. "Where did he hurt you?" it asked. Physically I was fine, but emotionally was a completely different matter. He just assumed he had hurt me._

_I felt the man pick me and walk towards my house and I still didn't have the energy to respond. There was a small search party waiting in the front of the house with a frantic Charlie pacing all over the place and I didn't have it in me to care._

_**End of flashback.**_

**I **had been a zombie for the last two months in a half until I heard Charlie talking on the phone with Renee. They were planning on sending me to a clinic; well Renee was Charlie was in tears trying to convince her otherwise. I hadn't realized how badly I was hurting my parents, but I did feel anger towards Renee. It was like she was trying to get rid of a problem she didn't want to deal with. She wasn't even here trying to help me, almost as if she didn't care. Luckily Charlie did succeed in convincing her not to. Since that night I got my act together for my father. I planned on shopping with Angela this weekend for new clothes; I would never change my hair. I liked it the way it was. I also planned ongoing motorcycle shopping and a new car, for winter, of course.

I was anxious for John's letter to arrive. It's been three months since I sent my letter, it should have arrived already. I still felt bad for him, I sort of understood him more now that I had my own heart -broken. Savannah broke his heart and not even to his face. She sent him a letter after her marriage. I had really come to think of her as a friend who I respected and cared for. John's tour was re-extended; it became a career and hasn't come home in about two years. Two years without seeing his face, feeling him, or even hearing his voice.

I was interrupted from cooking dinner and my inner monologue by a the feeling of two arms around me with one of the males hand covering my mouth, preventing me from screaming.


End file.
